This invention relates to laminated styrene polymers and, more specifically, to a styrene polymer laminated to an acrylic film.
Frequently, it is desirable to modify the surface of a styrene resin by laminating onto the surface of such resin a covering layer of an acrylic resin. However, sheets of acrylic resins do not adhere well to polystyrene and up to now adhesives have been used to bond acrylic resins to polystyrene. U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,069 describes the use of adhesives to form a laminate between a styrene polymer and an acrylic resin sheet.